Vacation
by ravioli-jo
Summary: Carmelita is forced to go on vacation, that or lose her job. While on that vacation she runs into a certain theif. In the story, it got proven Sly never lost his memory already. Sly X Carmelita. Good stroy, bad title. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the **_**original**_** Sly Cooper characters. All of the ones not from the games, are mine, and I DO own them.**

**Yeah, this chapter is REALLY short, but it will get longer. Hopefully.**

**REVIEW!!!! Constructive critisism ****only****!!! NO burning!!!! Plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review!!!!!!**

**Oh, and if you see any speeling grammer or punctuation errors, tell me.**

* * *

Carmelita was bristling with confusion and annoyance (and, in a corner in the very back of her mind, worry). She had been called into Cheif Barkley's office for the third time this week.

She knew why she was being called in it was because of the damned raccon. He was basically robbing every bank and museum in Vienna and every time she almost caught him, and every time he managed to slip through her fingers yet again. Carmelita's patience had met it's end after the fourth bank. Now, whenever anyone tried to even talk to her, she verbally bit their head off. She had more complaints against her personally, than any of the departments had combined.

"Damn you Cooper." Carmelita grumbled as she rounded the corner. As soon as the people in the hallway saw her, they dived into the nearest office and hid, probably trying to avoid getting another verbal beating. She didn't mean to be so hard on them, but she was on her final nerve.

It was just so...difficult to work there now. She hadn't really been accepted yet, even though she had worked there since she was sixteen. She repeatedly rejected all of the guys and constantly showed them up by bringing in more bad-guys than they did, so they hated her. The women were jealous of the attention the men gave her and of her looks, so they hated her. Now, not only was she outed, she was outed AND alone. Cooper had helped her deal with the being-alone-at-work-ness. She hadn't even noticed it until he showed up. Now, it seemed the most dominant aspect of her career.

She was alone, exiled, and being called into Barkley's office to probably get fired or assigned to a different case, and it was mostly Sly's fault. Even though he was the reason her career was in turmoil, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. No matter what he did, she could't hate him. She loved him, everyone knew it. That also made her job that much harder.

She loved Sly, he loved her, yet she could never catch him. It was embarassing. Of course, there were times when she could have caught him, There were plenty of times when he was with her, in her penthouse, completely defenseless, when she could have brought him in, but she didn't. She couldn't. That was the only time they could spend together, in secret and completely alone together. She loved that time they spent together, and mentally cursed herself for even considering taking him in during that time.

By this time, she had arrived at Cheif Barkley's office. Carmelita took a deep breath as she took one last look down the hallway. Everyone who had dived into an office, was now peering at her around doorways and then jerking their heads back in when they saw her looking at them.

"Babies." she whispered, then opened the door.

Cheif Barkley was sitting behind his desk, chewing on a cigar he never seemed to light. He was an old badger, and had been training her since she was sixteen. She respected him highly, but she was still slightly afraid of him. When he got mad, he got MAD. That's why she tried so hard to stay on his good side. But that Cooper was just making it impossible this week.

"Ah, Inspector Fox. You're here, good. Sit down." he said, motioning to a chair. _"Oh no." _Carmelita thought as she sat in the old wooden chair. He didn't usually ask her to sit. _"This is gonna be bad." _she mentally sighed and cursed Cooper and his gang down to the firey pits of hell.

"Inspector Fox," Carmelita would usually say, call me Carmelita, at his point, but he wouldn't anyway, so why waste her breath, "you've been working the Cooper case for a while now, and he's got you wound tighter than a spring, so I think its time for you" _"Oh no, here it comes"_ "to take a vacation."

* * *

**A vacation, Duh Duh.....DUMMMMMM!!!**

**What will happen next? How will Carmelita react to said vacation? Keep reading to find out the answer to these pressing questions and more!**

**I will add each chapter daily, so check back tomorrow (6/10/09) to see if I posted the next LONGER chapter.**

**This chapter is SOOOOOOOOOO short!!!! I bugs me SOOOOO much!!! GOSH!!!!! What will I do?!?**

**Buh-bye. Remember, no burning. REVIEW!!!! Plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, pzl, plz, plz!!!!!!!!!!! **

**==**ravioli-jo**==**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as the first one**

**Recap: Carmelita's being a real jerk to everyone for no reason. Barkley is now forcing her to go on vacation. How will Carmelita handle said forced vacation? When will Sly pop into the story in the flesh, not as a name or image in Carmelita"s mind? Find out the answer in to these questions in the story below.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!! **

**Got any names for male pet corn snakes? Cause I just got one and I can't think of any names for it.**

**REVIEW!!!!! Constructive critisism only, no burning!!! Put down those matches and step away from the kerosene.**

* * *

"A vacation?!?" Carmelita suddenly found herself standing. It wasn't easy, she felt dizzy and nauseous, and her vision was turning black around the edges. She felt high, and then she wondered why that was the only reference she could make. It's not like she had ever gotten high before. But she knew the symptoms, she had arrested quite a few intoxicated persons.

"Yes a vacation, it's the thing normal people take to get away from there job when they need a break." Cheif Barkley was looking very odd, kinda swirly, like he was in smoke."

"Wha-wait. I am.......normal" She was breathless. It felt like she just got punched in the sttomach by a prized fighter.

"Normal, ha! Do you even _remember _the last time you took a break?" Barkley had one eyebrow raised, maybe, she couldn't really tell.

"I..uh......there was that time......ummmm...........that's NOT the point!!" Carmelita honestly couldn't remember the last time in her 8-year-long career she had taken even the shortest break. She had never even taken a vacation before.

"Yes, it is." he sounded very amused, but she still couldn't tell, though her vision was getting clearer, " Listen up Inspector, you ARE going on this vacation, you WILL enjoy yourself, I don't want ANY arguments about this, or it will cost you your badge." At first she thought it was a joke, but he sounded completely serious.

"My......my badge?" Carmelita sounded horrified, she couldn't say she felt horrified, she was having an out-of-body experience right then.

"Yes, your badge. You are going crazy chasing Cooper, and I would rather see you off the force then at some looney-hut."

He was right, she was going crazy chasing Cooper. She would push her point, but not when her badge was at stake. If a week at Cabo was what she had to do to keep her badge, she would do it.

Carmelita took a deep breath, "Fine, I'll do it." She was coming back into herself, and she could see clearly now.

"Good, I knew you'd see things my way." It was a good thing he was getting another cigar, otherwise he would have seen the death-glare she gave him after he laughed at that last comment.

He probably expected her to say something, but she decided to save her job and glare a hole through the floor instead of through his head.

"Ummm...so...I already bought you your ticket." She looked up and arched an eyebrow.

"You already bought my ticket?" She was surprised, she didn't expect him to go and buy her a plane ticket.

"Yep, I had to make sure you were going to go somewhere that was an actual vacation spot." He through a brochure on the desk, Carmelita reached over and grabbed it.

"Spain?" He was sending her to Spain? She was expecting Rio or Hawaii or Vegas, a party city or something like it.

"Yeah, I know your mother was from Spain, and I heard that it's beautiful this time of year."

_"Hmmmm....wonder who he heard that from" _Carmelita mentally mused.

"When am I leaving?" She didn't really want to know, but it was best to get it over with.

"Tomorrow." Again she felt like she just got punched in the gut, but she controlled her reaction better this time.

"Tomorrow?" She spat through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you are being sent home early so you can pack. Make sure you bring at least one week, or enough money to buy some more clothes. Your hotel has already been booked and your plane tickets payed for, but you have to pay for everything else."

"Fine, see you in one week." And with that, she got up and left.

* * *

_"I so deserve a raise after this." _she thought bitterly. By the way she was mentally complaining, you would think she was being forced to go clean out a sewer pipe with only a shovel and her bare hands.

The plane had been in the air for two hours, and there was only two hours left.

The flight attendent had avoided Carmelita since she nearly bit her head off when the lady asked her if she wanted a drink. Smart woman. Carmelita knew she should apologize to her, but she was too irritated to say anything nice to anyone.

"It's the damn raccon's fault." She mumbled under her breath. It was his fault she was enduring a four hour flight to Spain, but she still felt no hate towards him. Only annoyance.

_"There's no point in mumbling about it, you might as well get some sleep while you can."_ She told herself as she leaned her chair back and closed her eyes. The first-class seats were comfortable, and spaced far apart. That was her favorite part, the space. She loved having privacy, and now she could sleep without having some rebel-without-a-cause/stuck-in-their-teenage-years 25 year old blasting slasher music in the seat next to her.

She was basically unconscience when the stewardess announced that there was only two hours left.

"I wish Sly was here." she mumbled under her breath as unconsciousness finaly gripped her and she fell into a restless and shallow sleep.

* * *

Carmelita only slept one and a half hours. She woke up just as the person announced they were beginning their decent into Madrid. She sat up and stretched, noticing all the sore and stiff spots. The seats may be comfortable, but they were only comfortable for about a half hour of sleep. Anything more then that, and it was soreness and stiffness that lasted until you had two good nights sleep on a nice mattress.

She looked out the window it was night time in Madrid. The street lights were on, the hotels lit up like beacons in the middle of blackness. She was staying in a 3-star hotel about a 7 hour drive from the airport, to some little beach side town known as Viano do Castelo. The hotel was called La Quinta. She had stayed at one of those in China, she really liked it.

"What am I going to do here?" she wondered out loud. She looked at the brochure, there were a whole bunch of museums around might as well go to those. She liked looking at art, it was interesting, sometimes.

"This is going to be the worst week of my life. Damn you Cooper."

* * *

So the next three days passed like this:

Carmelita woke up at six, took a shower, got ready, ate breakfast, was out of the hotel at eight, went to a museum until 10, left, had an hour lunch at some random cafe or diner, went to a different museum until 1 0r 2, then went to a different museum until 5, walked back to the hotel, hit the gym or pool until eight, then went to her room, and then repeated it the next day. Yeah, I know, boring right? Well, Carmelita thought so too.

"This is the worst week of my life. Damn you Cooper." Carmelita grumbled as she walked down the stairs of the third museum she had gone to that day. It was boring, and she knew it. SShe also knew there was pplenty of stuff for her to do there, but she secretly wanted to make herself suffer so she can have a good reason to yell at Sly for a few hours. Plus she was hoping she might see him at one of the museums, and her hope died every time she didn't.

She would usually turn back and head for the hotel at this point, but it was only 3:30, and she still had one and a half hours before she went back to her routine. So Carmelita decided to go left instead of right. She had never actually gone left and she wanted to see what was down there. Yeah, and just her luck, it started raining. "Just freakin great!" she yelled as she threw her hands over her head. She probably would have said something more rude, but there was a family with two little children walking by her at the moment. No need to poison the mind of such innocent little bunnies, there would be plenty of time for that in high-school.

It was raining really hard now, so Carmelita put her arms down, knowing it was useless. She just kind of stood there, not wanting to go back, but not that nterested in walking god-knows-where in the rain.

"Oh, well" she sighed as she continued walking own the street whose name she had forgotten. She found herself starting to enjoy the rain, it gave her a sense of freedom that she usually only felt when she was with Sly Cooper. Carmelita was now spinning around down the abandoned streets, splashing in puddles, dancing, laughing, and just letting loose. It was probably the most fun she had had in her time here.

"Ahh!" she playfully screamed as she jumped in a puddle.

"Now you've gotten me wet too!" a voice said behind her, Carmelita froze. She knew that voice. All the happiness she had felt, doubled. She turned slowly, only to see a ringed tail disappear around the corner. She chased after it.

She rounded the corner and saw Sly climbing and emergency stairwell can in his mouth. He looked and winked at her, and continued climbing. he ran after him, now growing angry at him for running away from her all these times. For continually eluding her, and for following her to Spain (although she was secretly flattered by it).

"I've got you now Cooper." Carmelita had now realized that it had stopped raining, and that she was soaked. he was COMPLETELY drenched, like just out of the shower wet. And to add to the greatness of this chase, it was windy on the rooftops of Spain. Freazing cold wind, wind that cut like razor blades.

Carmelita chased Sly across the rooftops, jumping from building to building and slowly gaining on him until she was right behind him. She took a chance and jumped at him and tackled him to the ground, well to the roof. Carmelita was just realizing that she was giggling. She rolled off of Sly and just sat on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Sly asked, laughing along with her.

"I **giggle** don't know **giggle**" armelita took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Wow, Carmelita, that was a new one. A flying tackle, didn't see that coming."

"I know, I just kind of, went for it. Ya know?"

"No, I can honestly say I don't know." Sly reached down and pulled Carmelita up. As soon as she was standing, he gave her a hug.

"Good to see you georgeous." He said as he released her, flashing one of those smiles that mnade her melt.

"You too." _"Woah, deja vu"_ she thought remembering the time she burst in the Cooper vault just as Sly defeated Doctor M.

"What are you doing in Spain?"

"Forced vacation, what are you-, you know what never mind. I don't want to know what you are doing here. As an Inspector of Interpol it would be my duty to put you in to custody, but-"

"But?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"But, if I don't know anything about it, I can't arrest you."

"Oh."

"I'm cold" Carmelita said suddenly, realizing she was shivering violently.

"Here," he said taking of his sweater and handing it to her, "you wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure." She put on his sweater and felt immediately better. The sweater as warm, and it smelt amazing. It was a woodsy smell, with a little bit of vanilla. It was her favorite scent in the world. Just smelling it made her feel safe and loved, and a little weak at the knees.

He stretched out his hand, and they ran off across the rooftops together.

* * *

**How you like it? I am going to add one or two more chapters.**

**I know the ending was a little weak, but at least it's longer. Right?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**I'm going to add one or two more chapters, and I add each chapter daily so check back tomorrow (6/11/09) at this same time (9:30-ish) to read the next chapter.**

**Well, now it's time for my special thanks of the day. Special thanks to Tex-Hempioro for telling me I need more description. You're right. It's boring, I need more awesome words instead of said and it and blah,blah,blah, excetera.** **The next chapter will have more detail, promise. Scout's honor, wait, I never was a girl scout!!! Nevermind. Special thanks to slylady345 for being an awesome friend and fellow dedicated Sly Cooper fan!!! You'd rock my sox if I was wearing any right now!!!**

**Well, that's it for now, t.t.f.n**

**==**ravioli-jo**==**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hello again!!!!

**Disclaimer: The same as the one in the first chapter**

**It's been a while since I last wrote!!!**

**I've been busy and inspirationless. =[**

**But, inspiration has struck!!! =]**

**And here it is!!!!**

**P.S. I don't know if I really captured Carmelita's personality right. To me she seems a little, not herself kind of. Oh, well.**

**If you don't like the story, stop reading. Don't burn the story in review form. You can review if you see any spelling or grammer or whatever errors. That doesn't count as burning.**

* * *

Sly and Carmelita ran across the rooftop together, Carmelita growing colder and colder with each step. It was freezing on the rooftops of Spain in the middle of winter. It was even colder if you were soaked to the bone, and with the icy cold winds blowing upon them and cutting through their clothes like knives, it was almost unbearable.

Luckily, they didn't have to go very far.

They arrived at the warehouse in only a matter of minutes. Sly's sup-pose-ed "Safe house" was really just an abandoned building in an industrial neighborhood. Not really Carmelita's idea of safe, but, it might be considered "safe" to a group of master theives.

"Home sweet home......for now." Sly winked at her and walked right in the front door, "Honey, I'm home!" he yelled in a way too deep voice. Carmelita couldn't help but giggle, probably he hypothermia getting to her.

"Guess no ones here." Sly muttered more to himself than anyone else. He glanced over his shoulder at the shivering and too silent Carmelita. He walked up to her and pressed his hand on her cheek, then her forehead, then just gave her a hug.

"You're really cold, and wet." he said in an almost shocked voice as he pulled away. _"Gee, thanks a heap Captain Obvious."_ Carmelita thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Follow me." Sly took her hand and led her up a staircase she hadn't noticed before. He led them up the stairs and into.....a bedroom. There was a bed, a couch, a T.V, and three adjoining rooms. Some one had left one of the doors open, giving Carmelita a glimpse of what was inside. There was a desk, with a whole bunch of blue-prints and markers and other papers on it. There were also blue-prints with writing on them pinned up all over the walls. The trash can was overflowing with dicarded papers and markers. "Must be the turtle's room" Carmelita forgot his name at the moment.

She guessed that the other two rooms were a bathroom, and the bedroom for the big pink hippo whose name she had also forgotten. "Wow I am forgetting everyhting today!! Must be due to the fact that I'm freezing!" Carmelita mentally told herself as she watched Sly dig through a drawer.

When he looked up, he threw a blue sweatshirt (that looked exactly like the one he let her wear) at her, along with a pair of sweatpants. He basically gave her a copy of his thieving attire to wear.

"The bathroom's through there." he said pointing to the door on the right, "There are towels in there already."

"Tha..tha...thank you." Carmelita's teeth were audibly chattering, so she decided to go dry herself off and put on the dry clothes. Once in the bathroom, she took off her sopping wet clothes, and rung them out over the sink. For lack of anyhting better to do, she hung them over the shower to dry. She took her combat boots off and put them in a corner with four other pairs of shoes. She dried herself off with the towels she found in the cabinet, and put on the clothes Sly had given her.

She was still cold, so she unlocked the door and walked quickly out of the bathroom. Sly was sitting on the bed, holding a blanket. He patted the space next to him, and handed her the blanket when she got close enough.

"Don't think this is going anywhere tonight Ringtail." Carmelita warned as she wrapped the blanket around herself and leaned against him.

"Ahhh, but you said this isn't going anywhere _tonight_. I can wait." Carmelita probably would have said something very rude in Spanish, or shot at him with her shock pistol at that comment, but she really wasn't paying attention. She was just focusing on warming up.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts of trying to warm up, that she didn't even notice she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Ah!" Carmelita shot up in bed, which was a really bad idea. She got really dizzy and had to lay back down. She was dreaming about.......something. She couldn't remember what. It had something to do with the blanket she was wrapped in.......Hot!!! She was too hot!! She quickly wriggled her way out of the blanket/cocoon she was confined in and sat back up, slower this time.

"It lives!" Murray yelled from the other room. "Murray, that's his name!" Carmelita mentally congradulated herself for remembering his name.

"Morning beautiful. Hungry?" Sly, always the charmer.

"Ummm, yeah." Carmelita's stomach growled, as if to back up the statement.

"Well, we have apple jacks, Lucky Charms, Cheetohs........" his eyebrows knotted together, obviously trying to think if they had any other food besides that.

"Apple jacks." This wasn't her first choice of breakfast food, but, what the heck? Right?

Carmelita looked back into the room as Sly left to go get food. She probably would have gotten it herself if she knew where it was, but she wanted to study the safe house she was in.

She noticed that the T.V was gone. She looked back into the room and saw Murray, Bentley, and a mouse playing video games. "Well, there's the T.V." That was awfully nice of them. They moved the T.V. so that she could sleep, it was sweet in a weird way.

The mouse saw her looking at them and waved. Carmelita waved back, a confused look on her face.

"Hi, I'm Penelope." The mouse said when she got close to her. She held out her hand, and the two shook hands.

"I'm Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."

"Oh, I know that. You gave the rest of us quite a scare when we walked in to find a sleeping Police officer in our Safe House." Penelope smiled at the memory, probably remembering everyone's confused faces (including her own).

"Oh, ummmm.....sorry?" Carmelita couldn't really think of a rational response to that. It's not like that happens everyday, or even at all.

"Ah it's fine. We all already knew who you were. Sly has a HUGE crush on you."

"Oh," Carmelita was blushing, luckily Sly walked in the room, thus ending their conversation.

"Speak of the devil." Penelope whispered to Carmelita then winked, "I'll leave you kids alone."

Penelope walked out of the room, and continued her video game playing. It looked Murray was winning, he looked really excited and Bentley looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"Breakfast is served." Sly handed her the tray and then bowed.

"Thanks." he handed heer a spoon, then began eating his breakfast of Lucky Charms. When they both finished eating, they took their bowls into the bathroom and put them in the sink, which was filled with other bowls and spoons. Apparently this was the only sink they had. Not exactly a four star hotel, but, it was kinda home-y.

While they were in the bathroom, Carmelita noticed her cloths had dried, so she decided to change back into them. After she kicked Sly out and made sure the door was locked, she changed back into her clothes.

She didn't really know what to do so she folded her borrowed clothes and brought them outside with her.

"I'll take those." Sly grabbed his cloths and put them in the drawer.

"What time is it?" Carmelita looked around, they didn't seem to have any clocks or watches or any time-telling devices in here.

"6:30."

"A.M.?"

"Yep."

Carmelita started walking toward the stairs. She turned around and motioned for Sly to follow.

"Where are we going?" Sly chuckled.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Chuckled is such a funny word!!!! Chuckle chuckle chuckle. Just say it, it's FUNNY!!!!! Chuckle. Chuckle chuckle chuckle chuckle.**

**TDA came out a couple days or weeks or something ago!!!! I saw the first episode for the first time this morning!!!! I LOVE Total Drama Action and Total Drama Island!!!!! They are my favorite shows!!!!**

**I'm not going to write any stories for it though. Sorry. =P**

**Well, what d'ya think? Review and tell me what you think. Please review!!! Please please please please please please please review.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Special thanks goes to *****drum roll*****Powerpuff Bubbles. I love the name and I'm happy my story made you happy. And, special thanks to***dramatic music***Hope Cooper. You thought I forgot about you didn't you. Well, you were right!!! I forgot about you. You get special thanks for your sweet (sweet as in awesome) name. Hope Cooper, I love it!!! You seem like a dedicated fan, and therefore you are my friend.**

**That's my special thanks for the chapter. I like thanking my review-ees, I think it makes them want to keep reading. =]**

**Bye!!!! =]......=P........=O.....oP haha, the last smiley face is a cyclopse who is sticking their tongue out!!!! hahahahaha**

**ravioli-jo, out!** Chuckle


	4. Chapter 4

**HI AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know I haven't written in forever, I've been on Vacation(literally, hahaha).**

**And busy, and I kinda forgot about this story. But, now I remembered. So, yep.**

**Disclaimer: Same as the one in the first chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**My "W" key isn't working very well, I just felt like adding that for no specific reason.**

**Review, and I will give you virtual cookies!!!! Okay, no I won't, but that would be awesome wouldn't it!! I'll just give you a special thanks in the next chapter!!!!**

* * *

Sly and Carmelita walked together across the rooftops of Spain. The misty morning enveloped them like a blanket of fog. It was like they were the only two people on earth. It was so quiet, the sun had not yet risen, so there was no one around to disrupt this illusion.

Sly led them to a lighthouse on the coast. No one lived there apparently, it was just a prop to attract tourists. He walked right up to the front door, played with the handle a little, and then opened it.

"We can't go in there!" Carmelita hissed in a whisper, "That's called breaking and entering!"

"Actually, just entering, I didn't break anything." Sly winked at her, then walked inside. Carmelita reluctantly followed.

"Where are we going?!" Carmelita asked again, a little louder than berfore.

"It's a suprise." They walked up the staircase, to the top of the lighthouse.

They looked out over the sea, watching as the sky turned from gray, to purple, to pink, to a fiery orange as the sun rose over the horizon. It was a breathtaking experience, probably the most beautiful Carmelita has ever seen.

"Beautiful." Carmelita exclaimed in a breathy whisper.

"Yes it is." Carmelita looked over at Sly, but instead of finding him looking at the sunrise, he as looking at her. They leaned forward, and their lips met in a fiery kiss, matched only by the heat of the glorius sunrise.

* * *

Dusk had fallen over Spain, and Carmelita found herself at a mansion on a hill, dancing at a party she and Sly had crashed earlier. She couldn't you tell the events that led her to that mansion, only that it was the most fun she had in her entire life.

The song changed, it went from rock and roll, get-up-and-dance music she liked working out to, to a slow song that made you want to cry if you really listened to it.

"May I have this dance?" A very-gentleman looking raccoon asked her.

"Of course."

Carmelita almost laughed when she saw Sly's diguise the first time. He looked like a rich dance club owner. But after she got over the first shock of it, she realized he looked rather nice.

The lights dimmed and the disco ball came out of a hidden spot in the ceiling. She had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"Wow, I had no idea you could dance so well." She was surprised he wasn't walking all over her feet.

"I'm a man of many talents." He winked at her again, he was doing that alot today.

They danced in silence for another minute. Carmelita rested her head on Sly's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Sly said as he lead them towards the back door.

"Okay" Carmelita followed willingly. They made their way out the door, to the pretty little gazebo, covered in flowers, with a little string orchestra playing love songs to no one in particular at the moment.

They walked in just as the orchestra started playing Serenade for Strings by Dvorak. (A/N: Beautiful song by the way).

As they danced the rest of the world seemed to melt away, they were the only things left anywhere. Their eyes only seeing each other, their body's feeling everything, every movement, every heartbeat, every breath they took, amplified by the chill night air.

The song came to an end, and they were shaken from the daze, and back into reality. They stared into each other's eyes, until Sly noticed Carmelita was shivering.

"Let's go back inside." Sly took her hand and started to lead her back into the house.

"No, let's go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I don't know, how about we go to the beach, I haven't been there yet."

"You've been in Viano a week and you haven't even been to the beach?"

"I...uh.....Only four days!"

"It's right on the beach!"

"So?!?"

"So, we should go right now." Sly saw her death glare, and decided the safest route was to go to the beach.

"Which way?"

* * *

**And there you have it!!!**

**And IT, is chapter four!!!!!**

**The beach, what will happen?, what won't happen?, will I find my tennis shoes?, all the answers to these riveting questions, and more, in the next chapter.**

**UGH!!!!!!! It's SOOOOO incredibly short!!!!**

**I couldn't think of anything else to write!!!**

**The story will continue, for maybe two or three chapters, maybe one, I don't know.**

**Just don't expect those chapters immediately. It's summer, I'm busy!!**

**Special thanks to my dog, she found one of my tennis shoes, now I just need to find the other one!!**

**So how was it? Good, bad, terrible, makes you feel like throwing your computer out a window cause it sucks so bad? Tell me!!!!**

**I just REALLY want reviews, I don't know why. **

**Bye for now!!!!**

**==**ravioli-jo**==**


End file.
